mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 5ª Temporada/@comment-26327520-20170303011259/@comment-25862617-20170303044148
Não sabia desses anúncios da 7ª. Família da AJ? Sério? xDxDxD Eu sei que pode ser algo relacionado aos pais dela. Da Dashie é interessante, finalmente poderemos saber se Blaze é o pai dela, ou irmão. Luna cantando outro solo? Luna's Future ''é uma delícia, vamos ver como será outro solo dela. '''Castle Sweet Castle: '''Spike também sentiu a perda da biblioteca, mas o foco do episódio não era Golden Oak destruída e sim o castelo, onde a Twi estava negando-o. Porém eu concordo que Spike é deixado de lado algumas vezes, infelizmente. '''The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone: '''Eu também cheguei para assistir o episódio com o mesmo pensamento que o seu, até dei 6,5/10 apenas na avaliação inicial, só depois que criei vergonha na cara e o avaliei corretamente, já que percebi o tanto que a história do episódio é rica. Sobre a Gilda, penso a mesma coisa, gostei da participação dela mas não a perdoei no geral. '''Slice of Life: '''O casamento é a única coisa que fluiu na história da série. xDxD '''Party Pooped: '''Não acredito completamente que aquilo tenha sido uma referência ao Cupcakes, mas não ficaria surpreso caso confirmassem. Mas a cena lembra muito a fanfic. '''Amending Fences: '''Cara! A Lyra! Só a Lyra (que nem apareceu no episódio) não deixou eu dar 10 para ele. '''Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?: '''O que eu achei que faltou, foi manter o clima tenso e sombrio dos primeiros minutos, ao invés disso quiseram fazer fanservice bobo, como o Big Mac princesa e enfiar Derpy e Lybon nos espectadores. '''The Cutie Re-Mark: ' *Friendship is Magic - Part 2 - 9/10 *Friendship is Magic - Part 2 - 8/10 *Return of Harmony - Part 1 - 9,5/10 *Return of Harmony - Part 2 - 8,5/10 *A Canterlot Weeding - Part 1 - 9/10 *A Canterlot Weeding - Part 2 - 8/10 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 - 3/10 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 - 3/10 *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 - 8/10 *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 - 8/10 *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 - 9,5/10 *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 - 8,5/10 *The Cutie Map - Part 1 - 9/10 *The Cutie Map - Part 2 - 9/10 *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 - 9/10 *The Cutie Re-mark - Part 2 - 8/10 *The Crystaling - Part 1 - 8/10 *The Crystaling - Part 2 - 6/10 *To Where and Back Again - Part 1 - 10/10 *To Where and Back Again - Part 2 - 9/10 Desde sempre eu nunca achei que a Parte 2 fosse melhor que a Parte 1, normalmente é por causa das batalhas finais, que nunca são boas. Cutie Map e Princess Twilight Sparkle não tem batalhas finais, então as notas são equiparadas, já Crystal Empire é um desastre completo. =) Acho que o Waxingzando da 6ª vai demorar um pouco, porque eu só assisti duas vez cada episódio, só para avaliar mesmo, então eu posso me perder em muitas coisas se falar dos episódios tendo assistido poucas vezes. Muito obrigado, Felllyppe. =)